The Love of a Brother
by Rosebunse
Summary: Madara misses his beloved brother Izuna. But now he has Sasuke, except that Sasuke isn't really like Izuna. How can he change this? Brainwashing, of course! Can Sasuke resist the depraved love of Madara, or will he be forced to submit?
1. Collar

**So, here's little something different "Fragile Child" is going really well. It seems to be really popular too, which is great. But I just need some time on something different to get the creative juices pumping. School and work have been a little much lately. So I hope you love this new story too! I borrowed, with her blessings of course, the collar from Daigomi Yuu's "My little Beast", though I did change one or two things with it. Really I just added two colors to her spectrum. **

Sasuke was still slumped against the rock wall of his "room". He had been in that position since Madara, who now peered at the quiet scene inside the wall he had originally made his first appearance from, had told him the truth regarding the massacre and Itachi. It had been two hours already, but the boy still sat in that same spot. Perhaps, the old man thought, he should have done this in a more gentle way, especially considering the scene the boy had made earlier. But, he decided, it was best this way. If Sasuke was truly broken from all this, then all he had to do was put him back together in the way he saw fit, which, given his new "toy", would be fairly easy.

He stepped out of the wall, just like a ghost, but the boy kept quiet and still as ever. Madara fingered the black loop he kept in his pants pocket, a smile creasing over his face, thankfully hidden behind his mask. If Itachi wouldn't let him have control one way, he was sure to have it another.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"G-Get out," anger seeped into every syllable.

"Sshhh," he bent down till he was eye level with the other, "I did not mean to anger you. I only meant to keep you informed."

The other was silent.

"I did not want you to go back to the Leaf-"

"I wasn't going to-"

"Then where would you have gone? Where is there for you?"

Finally the boy looked up, his brows furrowed together tightly, his teeth clenching. "Shut up!"

Before he had said nothing word, Madara, far quicker than the injured Sasuke, had the collar clasped tightly around his neck.

"There." He rose, wiping his hands together as one was apt to do after a difficult task.

"What the hell did you do?" he tried pulling the seemingly small, fragile black piece of metal off of his neck. But he could feel it get tighter with each attempt. It became so tight that after only a few seconds of struggling he could hardly breath, forcing him to stop. The collar loosened itself, but he did not have a chance to try escape again. A searing, hot pain erupted from his neck and spread through-out his body. He fell to his side, screaming, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as if to contain the pain and keep it from spreading.

"That would be the collar's 'tendrils' connecting to your central nervous system," said Madara calmly, as if this was all very normal.

"M-make i-it stop!" Sasuke felt another wave of pain close over his body. But then, just as suddenly as it had started, the pain ceased.

"Excellent!" Madara leaned down to inspect the boy. Though his breathing was labored, he seemed mostly fine, though Madara now suspected he should have given him a few days to heal.

"What did you do to me?" he forced himself into a sitting position, as far away from the older man as he could get.

"Oh, nothing much. That collar will just make it easier for me to have a handle on you." He stood up, quite pleased that the boy was not dead. But now was time for the fun part.

XXX

Normally, Sasuke would have felt angry. He would have threatened the man with the absolute worst of violence. He would have even made good on some of those threats. But now, after the pain of the collar, he just felt tired. Overwhelmingly tired, in fact. When was the last time he had slept? He couldn't see the light blue square that lit up a small portion, nor Madara's smile.

"Do you feel sleepy?"

He looked up at the man. Yes, yes he did. He blinked once, then again, trying to dispel the exhausted he feeling that made his body feel heavy and his head light.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Sasuke heard a slight bit of amusement in the voice.

"What did you do to me?" He saw the small pallet and sheets. He just wanted to lie back into them, just sleep…

Another feeling came up to the surface, though he failed to see the red square light up just by the blue one. Madara bent to pick him up and instead of pushing him away as he would usually have done, Sasuke gladly fell into the man's awaiting arms. The unfamiliar man, whom he had only formally met mere hours before, he wanted this man. He felt the man lie him back onto the pallet and cover him with the blanket.

"Good night, Izuna."

**How was that? A little different, but I hope you guys won't mind. You see, I love brainwashing plots. There are surprisingly few of those in Naruto fanfiction, so here is mine. Reviews are adored! I'll even reply back!**

**The color scheme for the collar is as followed:**

**Red-Attraction**

**Purple-Memory loss**

**Yellow-Happiness**

**Orange-Intense Pain**

**Blue-Tiredness that increases depending on the duration.**

**White-Warning for purple or orange.**

**Brown-Sadness**

**Green-Hunger**

**Pink-General confusion**


	2. Forgetting Noodles

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you all like it I own nothing in this whole story **

The room he awoke to was different from the "room" he had been in before. There walls made of rough stone, the air was still stale, and there was still only the faint glow of the gas lamp. But he was in a bed, a real bed, there were no boxes, and there was a small, round door built into the wall straight across from where he laid. To his right stood a small end table, on which sat a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk. He felt his stomach clench and rumbled at the sight of the food. He tried to ignore it, to think of what had happened to him. He remembered the collar, the sudden rush of pure and simple exhaustion. He remembered Madara, and all the events from before that. He felt at the collar, settled his fingers at its smooth surface in disbelief at its continued existence; he didn't notice how one of its little squares glowed green. He wanted to hate Itachi again, to fill his chest with that familiar anger and sadness, but there was none. It had all dried up. He wanted to hate the elders, the old Third who had fooled him for years and the other three who were too scared to even show themselves to the outside world. But he couldn't do that either. All he wanted to do was eat the sandwiches-there were four large ones-and drink the large glass of milk.

In spite of sound protest from his still healing wounds, freshly bandaged and cleaned, he quickly gave in to the craving, pulling himself into a sitting position and grabbing the plate. He ate the first one quickly, completely ignoring all of the things he had been taught about possible poisoning. He could care what meat it was, what toppings it had. All he knew was that he had never been so hungry in all of his life. Even by the third sandwich, with most of the milk gone as well, he still felt that intense urge to feed, to fill himself.

Finally, he was done. He set the plate and glass back on the end table and fell back onto the over-sized pillow that supported him. He rubbed his slightly distended stomach, feeling over the bandages and sore flesh beneath them. Suddenly he felt full, still not noticing that now the pink square had flashed itself out and was as black as the rest of the collar. Nauseatingly full, in fact. He tried to stretch out, to breathe evenly until it passed. He kept still, all the while wondering why, even how, he could finish such a large meal. It was from stress, he decided. He hadn't had a proper meal in days, along with Itachi, it was only natural.

XXX

He could see the boy's discomfort through the small hole he had carved in the wood of the door. A slim smile crossed his lips once again. He could decide when the boy was hungry, when he was tired, how he felt in general. All with a thought of the color that that feeling or emotion corresponded to. It seemed too easy, but there the boy was, too full from eating the whole damn plate.

He slowly twisted the knob of the door.

"Good morning," he said before he had even stepped completely into the room. Sasuke said not a word to him, but seemed to force his body into a more relaxed, less compromising position. "You are looking better."

The boy's eyes were hard and glassy as obsidian. He mouth was still clenched in obvious discomfort. "What do you want?" It came out as a hiss.

"Oh," the man couldn't help but smile again at the sight of the empty, clean plate and the white stained glass, "you are still injured. And after your little fit-"

"Get this off of me!" He grabbed at his collar, his breath hitching in his throat at the pain the action brought him.

"As you can see," Madara stepped forward, "doing that would cause you a great deal of pain." He moved closer to the bed. Sasuke was still, despite the enormous amount of pain Madara was sure it caused him, trying to pull the collar off of his neck. He suspected that the boy thought he would try to grab him or restrain him, but the old man just stood beside him, his face unseen behind the orange mask he wore.

The boy did not notice two of the squares on the collar light up, one pink and the other blue. But Madara did. A sudden change came over Sasuke. His face, before a sharp grimace of pain and anger, slackened. His eyes grew wide, confused, as his hands fell away from his neck. His whole body seemed to relax till it was supported entirely by the over-sized pillow and wall. "What did you do?" he hid his face in hands, though even this seemed to be too great an action. The blue disappeared, the pink still in effect. He groaned loudly, his face still hidden.

"How do you feel?" he took hold of Sasuke's shoulders so that he would not try to fall out of the bed. He could feel the boy tense, but he held firm. "I know you don't feel well, Sasuke. I know, but that's why we're here. We can't have you getting any worse."

XXX

His head felt light, the world was spinning. His stomach rolled and he felt hot. He wanted to vomit up everything he had devoured only minutes before. It was the collar. He knew it was the collar. He concentrated on his breathing, but couldn't help but to think back to Itachi, of how that had led to Orochimaru, and then back to Itachi. And now he was here, in some strange room being held hostage by crazed man. Where was Itachi? He was dead. He was dead, he had killed him. And now here his was.

"Tell me about Naruto," he felt Madara's fingers dig into his skin.

"Why?" The man was insane. He finally looked up from the relative safety of his hands and into the masked face of the man who restrained him. He did not notice the bright purple square light up bright.

XXX

There was still that look of confusion in the boy's face, but it was now coupled with anger and surprise. And then it was just blank. "Tell me about your friend Naruto, Sasuke," he repeated. "I saw him earlier. He was looking for you again."

"N-Naru…?" His eyes grew wide, the purple square was bright, and Madara stayed by his side as Sasuke mouthed the name again. "He was your friend, remember? Try just a little harder, maybe-"

"G-get away from me," he pulled himself away from the man's hard grip and fell from the bed, entangling himself in the blankets. "Stop! What are you doing?" He attempted to untangle himself from the blankets, rapped like ropes around his waist and legs, but only made the knots tighter.

"Calm down," he went to the boy's side again, his voice calm, his movements slow and light. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto!"

Madara grabbed his flailing arms and held them tight. "What?"

"Naruto!" his voice cracked as fresh tears ran down his red cheeks.

"Are you hungry now?" he forced his voice to sound surprised. "Do you want noodles?"

Sasuke stopped. "N-Naruto…" Madara released his arms, wrapping his own around the poor child's sholders.

"Shhh," he was surprised at Sasuke's stillness. "What's wrong? You said something about naruto? Are you hungry?"

"W-What?" He looked up at Madara again. "Y-You said…?"

The purple light was gone, but the effects-

"Yes, Sasuke, naruto is a noodle dish," he helped Sasuke, his face still blank, out of the blankets and onto the bed. "You should be happy I found you. You're so sick, who knows what would have happened if someone else had found you."

XXX

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I've brought you those noodles you've been craving."

"Oh…"

"You talk about them in your sleep."

"I do?"

"It just means you're hungry. You should eat more. You were so thin when I found you."

"I always feel hungry…"

"It's because you're so thin. But it'll be alright. I'm here, I'll always be here for you."


	3. A New Body

**Here's an update! Sorry it took so long! But I hope you all love it! And I own nothing!**

Sasuke felt tired. Every day, he would sleep. Sleep, and then eat the large meal Madara gave him. Then he would sleep. He always felt tired. And hungry, though he always felt sick after the meals Madara gave him. He couldn't remember how long he had lived in the room. He remembered grass, sunshine, a breeze, but he could not remember leaving the room. But this did not bother him. Madara told him that he was sick, that he had been so thin when he had found him.

He pulled himself from the bed, suddenly curious about his body. He did feel different. The old clothes Madara had given him no longer fit. He now wore a simple robe. There was no mirror in the room, though there was a small bathroom. It contained a toilet, a sink, and a shower, but no mirror. Madara always made sure to do his hair if it was out of place. He untied the robe's rope, allowing it to spill at his feet. He poked at his belly, at his thighs and arms. He felt soft. The defined tone to his muscles was gone. He patted his belly, soft and pudgy, before putting on the robe. He sat on the edge of the bed, did not notice a slight orange square light up on the collar he always wore. But he did notice the slight headache. It was buried deep in his skull. No medicine Madara gave him made it better. He held his head in his hands as a light pink square lit up beside the orange. His head spun as he lowered himself back to lie on the bed. Madara was right, he was ill. He was lucky to have someone like Madara, to care for him.

XXX

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the boy curled up in his bed. The collar was a complete success. Sasuke barely remembered his life from before. A few times a week he would visit the boy for their "sessions". Of course, these couldn't be every day. Sasuke would always be so tired afterwards. But Madara knew it wouldn't be much longer and there would be no need for their sessions.

He unlocked the door, careful not to spill the noodles Sasuke loved so much.

"Hello, Sasuke," he let the concern seep into his voice, "my, what's wrong? Another headach? You're hungry." He set the tray on the night-stand and helped Sasuke sit upright, though the boy seemed reluctant.

"I-I don't feel hungry-"

Madara shoved the bowl into his hands as a green square lit up on the collar, the orange and pink disappearing. He felt himself smile as Sasuke eyes, dark and glassy, seemed to widen just a tad at the new feeling.

"You're just unwell, child," he stroked his hand against Sasuke's soft, plump cheek. "You need to eat."

XXX

He could not deny the hunger, nor the pleasure he felt as he devoured the large bowl of noodles. It did feel good, to fill himself. All uncertainty, all of the pain he had felt was forgotten as he crammed more noodles into his mouth, even ignoring the ones already there. He barely registered Madara wiping a cloth over his face to wipe away the excess liquid and bit of noodles that fell from his mouth.

But then it was over. The bowl was empty; he was full, nauseatingly full. Madara took the bowl, placing it by his side on the bed. Sasuke barely noticed how Madara patted his large belly, made even more bloated by the new noodles. He focused on the waves of nausea, on breathing just right so as to not throw up. Why had he eaten so much? It had not been so long ago that Madara had brought him breakfast.

"There," Madara's hand rubbed his belly in soothing, circular motions, "doesn't that feel better?"

"I didn't want to eat so much," he felt sick again.

"But look at how much better you look. You were so _thin_ when I found you." He took the boy by the shoulders and helped him up. He untied the rope that held the robe in place and undressed the boy. Sasuke did not shy away in embarrassment; Madara would often give him check-ups.

XXX

He felt around the boy's soft, pink, new body. He admired the new curves, the rolls that covered his once well de-fined back. He loved how the fat hung loose from the boy's arms, how small and thick his fingers were becoming. He especially enjoyed the boy's belly, that just stuck out, that was just beginning to slide over his hips. It was not just the collar; Madara was sure to add the appropriate chemicals and hormones to the food. But he smiled at the thought, how Sasuke was in no shape to be a ninja now. He doubted he could run a whole minute before passing out. He rubbed Sasuke's belly once again.

"You're looking much better than you were."

**I bet you weren't expecting this LOL! I hope you guys aren't turned off, but I really wanted to do something different :D We'll be seeing more of Madara's "sessions" soon! Reviews are loved!**


	4. A few More Changes

He couldn't help but notice how he was changing. Even the robe felt too tight, especially in his arms. Most days he just didn't wear it. He felt as if he went days without leaving the bed. It was only with Madara's help that he was reminded to take a shower. The headaches, once weekly occurrences, came every day. Madara told him it was because he was hungry. But all he did was sleep, his waking minutes consumed with gorging on the different treats Madara brought him. The very thought of a bowl of noodles made him feel sick. But when Madara put a bowl in front of him, he couldn't resist. It was only after that he realized how much he had eaten, how full he felt. But Madara, petting his stomach, would tell him it was all alright. He would be fine.

He stared at the ceiling from his bed, his hands resting on his now large belly that rose out from his like a small hill. It was very soft, but much bigger than it had been not long before. He didn't like looking at it, really. But Madara, whenever he came, would always rub it, always very soft. He wished he had a mirror, but whenever he brought it up, Madara would very quickly tell him that it was too expensive. He knew Madara would be there soon, to feed him, to remind him to shower. It was all very routine. He scanned the room for the robe, slightly surprised when he saw that it wasn't folded neatly on his night stand as it usually was. He pulled himself from the bed, which seemed to be becoming increasingly difficult, frowning when he saw that the robe was definitely missing from the room. He checked every crevice of the room, under the stands, around the bed, and then-

The purple light of the collar lit up bright. He stopped. The robe…Did he have a robe? It…why had he gotten up? He patted his stomach as it rumbled in anticipation for its next meal.

XXX

In the two months Sasuke had been with him, he had managed to gain over 80 kilograms. Madara was quite with the boy's new physique. He had developed a fine double chin, a good amount of baby fat around the face. His belly was perfect and round, soft to the touch. His was happy that Sasuke thought nothing of him rubbing it whenever he had the chance. The only problem area was the boy's rear-end. It seemed much smaller compared to the rest of him. But, that was relatively easy to fix with a small change to the noodles.

Madara sighed as he added another bit of powder to the broth. He could not help but think of Izuna. Izuna who had always stayed so thin, who had never known what his brother has really wanted, who had left him. But Sasuke, now confined to that bed, would never leave him. He would stay. He gave him everything a person could want. Comfort, good food, affection. All he asked in return, he added a little more of the powder to the broth, just to be safe, was not to be left alone. And Sasuke, who he kept peaceful and sedated, would not be leaving him anytime soon.

He stood back from small stove to check one of the charts that hung nearby. It was a calendar, with all of Sasuke's meals and times of sleep, when he bathed. Today he had removed the robe and erased Sasuke memory of it. The collar really was a wonderful invention. Today was also a bath day for Sasuke. He couldn't but grin at that.

XXX

Madara was sure to keep the yellow, red, and green squares of the collar lit up through-out the feeding. Sasuke did not ask him about the new taste of the noodles; all that mattered, Madara decided for him, was to fill up the longing that would not leave. Sasuke barely noticed that the bowl seemed much bigger than it usually did, though this was forgotten during the course of the feeding. But he did notice how the man gently rubbed his naked stomach through the meal, except, of course, when it got in the way of Sasuke's eating.

But then he was done and the now familiar wave of nausea hit him. He somewhat regretted not sitting on the side of the bed as he usually did when he ate, but Madara had insisted that he stay where he.

"You look very well today," the mask hid the smile that he could barely contain on his face. He rubbed a little harder as he felt the food slide into its place. He slid the blanket that covered Sasuke chest down to his hips. The belly had made its way onto his legs, hiding from view his genitals. Madara, enthralled by the bare flesh, kept rubbing as Sasuke attempted to find a more comfortable position.

"Madara?"

"Yes, do you feel well?" his eye was trained on the mound of flesh that slid and moved with his hand.

"My headaches are worse," he crossed his arms over his chest, careful not to get into Madara's way of his stomach.

"You overexert yourself. You are still very sick. You must stay in bed as much as you can."

"But all I do is sleep. I always feel tired."

He did not see the twinkle in the man's good eye. "You do tend to take very long, hot showers, you know. That could very well be the reason."

"What do you mean?" Madara's eye never left his stomach. "I hardly ever move from this spot."

"Except to shower." He looked up to see the purple square light up, the boy's eyes grow dull. "About the shower," he said slowly. "Tell me about your showers, Sasuke?"

"My showers…?" his voice was flat, his eyes glassy and wide.

"Yes, about bathing, leaving this bed to bath," it was a little ahead of schedule, but, "and your other toilet activities?"

"I-I…" He hid his head in his hands, a shudder rising from his chest. He did need a shower…h-he wanted a shower, but…

"You're beginning to smell, you know that?" Madara allowed his voice to become edged, just a little. It brought the boy back a little as the purple square faded. He had not intended for this to turn into one of their sessions, but a surprise was just what the boy needed.

XXX

Sasuke did not say a word as Madara washed him with the clothes and towels. He barely had to move; he just lay in his bed and allowed Madara to do all of the hard work. He did have to roll onto his stomach once or twice, but other than that, he just laid still. Madara had told him he had smelled that; it was time for his bath. He didn't know what the word meant until Madara came back with the towels and buckets of water. But it did feel good. It was like a massage. He did not notice the yellow square on the collar.

XXX

By the end of the third month, Madara's plan was ahead of schedule. Every day he would bath the boy. Just to be sure, he had even started having him where diapers. Every calorie, he decided, counted. Sasuke had asked for a book one day, but Madara quickly dismissed the idea. To make sure, Sasuke no longer knew how to read. He no longer knew what books even were.

By the end of the third month, Sasuke was well above 160 kilograms. Madara was happy to see that the added hormones were also doing their trick. All Sasuke could do was go along with it; he slept, he ate, he was bathed and changed. He slept, he ate, and he was bathed and changed. He could barely even sit up in the bed, sometimes even needing Madara help just to get to the food. Madara was also delighted see how well developed his hips and buttocks were becoming, especially it did not seem to take any away from his ever growing belly.

Sasuke barely spoke anymore. He would wake up just long enough eat the meal Madara gave him; his bathings were done in a half-sleep state. But this did not bother Madara. It gave him the silence that allowed him to hear the new sounds Sasuke's body made. But his favorite part was yet to come.

**I couldn't resist LOL! But I promise I'll have some updates on my less weird stories soon! Review :D**


End file.
